Zilla Junior
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Zilla.png |image =Godzilla_The_Series_-_Monsters_-_Zilla_Junior.png |caption =Zilla Junior as he appears in the opening of Godzilla: The Series |name =Zilla Junior |species = Iguana Mutante |nicknames =G-man, Rey Lagarto, Godzilla Junior, Godzilla Americano, Zilla Animado. |length = Weinberger, Kimberly, and Dawn Margolis, comps. The Official GODZILLA Movie Fact Book. New York: Scholastic Inc., 1998. |height = |weight =500 tons |relationships =Numerosos Hermanos, Zilla (Madre póstuma), Niko Tatopoulus (Padre adoptivo)"New Family - Part 1/Part 2". (September 12, 1998/September 19, 1998). Godzilla: The Series. Season 1. TriStar. |controlled = Nick Tatopolus |allies =H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Murciélago Gigante , Nessie, Robo-Yeti |enemies =Numerosos monstruos en Godzilla: The Series, U.S. Military |created =Roland Emmerich, Dean Devlin, Patrick Tatopoulos |portrayed =Frank Welker, , Animation |firstappearance =GODZILLA |latestappearance =Godzilla: The Series |forms =Bebé Zilla, Zilla Juvenil"Monster Wars - Part 1/Part 3". (February 13, 1999/February 27, 1999). Godzilla: The Series. Season 1. TriStar. |suits =AnimeJira |roar = }} Godzilla (Junor) o Zilla Junior (ジラジュニア , Jira Jyunia) es un hijo del Zilla original, co-createdo por y TohoINTERVIEW OF SHOGO TOMIYAMA AND RYUHEI KITAMURA, showing them CONFIRM the Zilla Name Change que aparecio en la pelicula americana de 1998 GODZILLA y ''protagonizando Godzilla la Serie. Nombre Zilla fue originalmente llamado Godzilla en la serie y por el publico, que vino del hecho de que era un remake de Godzilla. Pero luego de que Toho expirara derechos de Tristar y cambiara el nombre del personaje a "Zilla", ésto automáticamente también influyó sobre su hijo, siendo llamado actulmente "Zilla Junior" por el fandom, cuyo término "Junior" es meramente utilizado para distinguirlo de su madre/padre. . Monster_Icons_-_Zilla.png|Zilla's Current Copyright Icon Trademarkia_logo-75503990_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|The abandoned 1998 "GODZILLA" logo Trademarkia_logo-75503991_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_BABY_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|The abandoned 1998 "BABY GODZILLA" logo Hay una popular idea equivocada que dice que Toho honoró a Zilla Junior llamándolo "Godzilla Junior" al ver que este era digno del nombre "Godzilla". Años después, resultó que este rumor era una falsa declaración creada por los fans de la serie animada, y Toho no dijo nada sobre esta versión de Godzilla. Personalidad Zilla Jr. es muy diferente de su difunta madre/padre. A diferencia de su antecesor, que reproduce asexualmente, Zilla Jr. es estéril (o posiblemente sólo puede reproducirse sexualmente y una pareja simplemente no existe, ya que Niko solamente declaró que no había "ningún riesgo de lo que reproduce"). En el episodio "End Of The Line", sin embargo, él se enamora de un dragón de Komodo mutante, llamado Komodithrax, y se convierte en padre sustituto a su hijo no nacido. Desafortunadamente para Junior, Komodithrax y el huevo gigante ella puso cayó una grieta en el hielo y se supone que muere al final del episodio. Jr. tambien es mucho más agresivo que su madre; en lugar de huir de un ataque, por lo general, combate o destruye a sus atacantes, como el Godzilla japonés. Para una mutación, es muy inteligente y muestra la capacidad de tomar decisiones morales. Por ejemplo, en el episodio "Deadloch", donde lucha contra el monstruo del Lago Ness, que luego ayuda a Nessie en la recuperación de su bebé robado (esto es cuando Junior hace una "decisión moral", aunque Monique, una miembro H.E.A.T., dice que es sólo una decisión instintiva para las criaturas que trabajan juntos). Júnior también muestra planificación y la estrategia en su estilo de lucha, aunque se haya acreditado que puede recurrir a la fuerza bruta puramente si él se enfrece. Incluso ha demostrado un sentido del humor, (muy parecido a Godzilla en Ghidorah, el monstruo de tres cabezas) como en el punto culminante de un episodio de la serie, él salpicó a los miembros del H.E.A.T. con agua de una manera lúdica. Su rasgo más destacado, sin embargo, es su actitud protectora hacia Dr. Nick Tatopoulos. Cuando Nick está viajando alrededor del mundo, Jr. no se queda atrás. Origenes Zilla Júnior fue el último descendiente sobreviviente de Zilla desde 1998. Él, así como todos sus hermanos, eran huevos puestos en el Madison Square Garden de Zilla. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Zilla Júnior sobrevivió al bombardeo del Madison Square Garden y más tarde fue encontrado por el Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, que lo mantiene a salvo de los militares. Historia Heisei Series GODZILLA '']]En 1998, un monstruo gigante identificado como Godzilla (Zilla), hizo su nido en el Madison Square Garden en Nueva York, Nueva York. Hay unos doscientos huevos que eclosionaron en bebé Zillas. El ejército llevó a cabo un plan para bombardear el Madison Square Garden y matar a todos los bebés Zillas, que fue un éxito, en su mayor parte. Zilla, enojado por la muerte de su descendencia, persiguió a los protagonistas hasta que fue derribado por varios misiles de F-18 Hornet. Sin embago, sin que nadie lo supiera, un huevo sobrevivió entre los fuegos del Madison Square Garden. GODZILLA 2 Junior estaba destinado a protagonizar GODZILLA 2 y GODZILLA 3, los cuales fueron cancelados por el fracaso del filme anterior pero parte de su material se utilizó para Godzilla: The Series. En el filme, Nick encontraría al bebé sobreviviente al que lo auydaría y lo alimentaría para luego dejarlo ir al mar antes que fuera descubierto. Un año después, Nick y Philippe, junto con una bióloga llamada Anne Chardón lo encontrarían maduro y con prole en la costa australiana quien al instante reconoce a su "madre" a la vista. El grupo conoce sobre la biología del monstruo y su cuidado maternal. Más tarde, convencidos que ni el monstruo ni su prole son los responsables de las recientes desapariciones misteriosa de poblaciones enteras en las islas cercanas, visitan a "La Isla de los monstruos" ligar donde nació el Godzilla (Zilla) y presencian un enjambre de avispas mutantes gigantescas que llevaban consigo gente raptada a su nido y para empeorar, la Reina depositó un huevo en Sidney que conducirá a la propagación mundial de estos insectos mortales. Entonces Nick y Anne concluyen que Junior y su especie son necesarios porque la era nuclear marcó el siguiente paso en la evolución y Godzilla (Zilla) es el depredador natural de los otras mutaciones. Desafortunadamente Philippe arrepentido confiesa que ya había llamado a las fuerzas militares en secreto antes de saber ésto y al regresar encuentran a la prole muerta y a Godzilla tratando de defender a su ultima cría (llamado Runt) de las tropas antes de ver aNick con angustia y traición y escapar con él bajo tierra. Philiphe le dice al general Hicks que ha cometido un grave error, que al matar a la especie de Godzilla, han condenado a la humanidad. A continuación, cuando la Reina ("Queen Bitch) arriba en Sydney, Junior y su cría aparecen para enfrentar a la reina. Durante la pelea, la reina apuñala a Junior con su aguijón y ésta cae aturdido; la cría la intenta defender pero la Queen Bitch lo quita con un golpe que lo deja aparentemente muerto. Entonces Junior toma represalias y soplaría su aliento atómico sobre el capullo que custodiaba en la ciudad. La Queen Bitch rapta a Anne y la lleva a su colmena en la isla de los monstruos y Junior y los protagonistas la siguen. Las fuerzas militares y Junior se enfrentan al enjambre mientras Junior se abre paso con su aliento atómico. Antes que la Queen Bitch devore a los protagonistas, Junior aparece excavando hasta legar a la reina a la que enfrenta por ultima vez e incinera con su aliento. Junior ruge victorioso antes de caer exhausto y expuesto a ser exterminado por las fuerzas militares, pero un escudo humano formado por las personas salvadas del enjambre, persuaden a las unidades. A continuación se revela que el Runt (la única cría que quedaba de Junior) sobrevivió y se va junto con su madre/padre de vuelta al océano. Godzilla: The Series Habilidades * '''Aliento Atómico. ' * Mandíbulas y Garras. * Cola. * Placas Dorsales. * Agilidad y Rapidez * Multimovilidad: Correr, Nadar, Trepar, Excavar. * Astucia/Estrategia. * Resistencia (escamas duras y gruesas). * Fuerza. * Sanación. Debilidades Zilla Jr. generalmente se considera la mutación más poderosa en el universo de Godzilla: The Series, pero ha mostrado cierta vulnerabilidad a algunas armas químicas y a ciertos ataques especiales de algunos enemigos como el de la medusa o el virus. Si bien los misiles no lo matan, si lo lastiman y/o aturden. Filmografía *''GODZILLA'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: The Series (GBC)'' *''Godzilla The Series: Monster Wars'' Zilla_Junior_Game_1.png|Zilla Junior in Godzilla: The Series Zilla_Junior_Game_2.png Zilla_Junior_Game_3.png Zilla_Junior_Game_4.png Zilla_Junior_Game_5.png Zilla_Junior_Game_6.png Gallery Vease también *Godzilla Junior *Godzooky *Zilla *Toragoji References Poll Do you like Zilla Junior? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla 1998 Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Earth Defenders Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju